dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Canary Recommended Reading
The Black Canary is easily one of the greatest martial artists in the DC Universe and possibly its second most prominent female hero. Although often relegated to co-staring in Green Arrow or team books such as Justice League, Justice Society and Birds of Prey (of which she is the co-,leader) Canary always holds her own and often makes the biggest impact whenever she appears. New readers * : After a fresh start thanks to the New 52 reboot, writer Brenden Fletcher and artist Annie Wu reintroduce Black Canary as an ex-black ops agent turned martial arts teacher who find her life in disarray as she takes a gig as the lead singer to a rock band, to pay the bills rebuilding her dojo after an accidental fire destroys everything she owns. Battle of the bands takes a whole new meaning when this butt kicking punk rock adventures kicks into high gear. * : Fletcher and Wu continuing where the previous volume left off, pit Black Canary and her band mates against a cult of demon worshiping ninjas, team up with fellow hero Vixen and learn about Dinah's past in this stellar finale to one a unique superhero book. * : The start of one of the most important friendships in DC Comics, Chuck Dixon writes these series of one-shots and mini-series that establish the Black Canary/Oracle team-up that lasts in one form or another till this day. Black Canary is called upon by retired Batgirl Barbara Gordon, now calling herself Oracle, to take on various stealth missions that bring her to the farthest reaches of the Earth and back battling smugglers, drug cartels and hunting down evil ex-boyfriends along the way meeting up with Catwoman and future Bird of Prey Huntress. * : The start of Dixon's Birds of Prey series proper, we are greeted with a series that has Canary and Oracle at odds with a kidnapping ring and a group of terrorist for hire called the Ravens who are led by Canary's martial arts rival Cheshire, a deadly mistress of poisons and nearly her equal in hand to hand combat. * a graphic novel that details the life and careers of two heroes who couldn't have come from different backgrounds yet both are tied together by their parents legacy and their own duty to doing what's right. Shown through a series of events tied to Black Canary's Justice League co-member Zatanna from their first meeting as youths training to be heroes to the present day as they unravel a decades-long mystery involving a curse, action, explosions and plenty of humor. Further reading * : The start of the now famous comic run by Gail Simone who would become the predominant voice for Black Canary and the other Birds for nearly eight years. * a major turning point in the life of Black Canary as she and Lady Shiva, the world's most deadly assassin trade places, each putting the other in their shoes with Black Canary training under Lady Shiva's old master while Shiva becomes the Jade Canary and works with the Birds of Prey. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * : a collection of all of Black Canary's solo Golden and Silver Age adventures from her first appearance in to her short-lived appearances as a feature in titles such as and . * * Green Arrow and Black Canary's Wedding * * * * Category:Black Canary